Por tu culpa
by laindignada
Summary: Rose y Scorpius se ven envueltos en un aprieto y nadie quiere asumir la culpa / pésimo summari
1. El gran comedor

Rose recorría el pasillo apresurada por llegar al Gran Comedor. Se había levantado un poco tarde y si había algo que Rose no se podía perder era el desayuno. Era su parte favorita del día, donde se reunía con todos sus primos para hablar de la familia y cosas de en sexto año, como su primo Albus, con quien también compartía deportes, ja que ambos estaban en el equipo de Qidditch.

Apresuró un poco el paso mientras recogía su cabello enmarañado en una coleta. Lo tenía como su madre en ese aspecto, un pelo bastánte rebelde con un color castaño rojizo bastante peculiar. Sus ojos eran como los de su padre, el mismo color, con la misma facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos y con un brillo precioso que se veía incrementado cuando sonreía, lo que otorgaba una perfecta armonía a su cara adornada con pequitas.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y se dirigió al grupo de cabezas pelirrojas y negras que se concentraban en la parte central de la mesa Gryffindor. Se acercó silenciosamente y le tapó los ojos a Albus. Era un chico muy apuesto, solían confundirlo con su hermano James, alto, guapo, musculoso, con una sonrisa de infarto... la única diferencia que se podía establecer entre los dos hermanos era el corte de pelo, ya que Albus llevaba su melenita peinada hacia un lado mientras que su hermano prefería traerlo de punta.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó de manera juguetona.

-¿La única de la familia que no está con nosotros?-Respondió Albus.

Rose iba a soltar un comentario ingenioso, pero un revuelo de la mesa de Slytherin captó su atención. En la mesa de las serpientes, un coro de gente rodeaba a una pareja mientras gritaba y animaba a que continuaran. Que continuaran ¿qué?. Rose levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a Scorpius Malfoy metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla a una compañera de casa. Como es evidente, todo el alumnado se giró a ver lo que ocurría.

-¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS…!- Coreaba la gente, animando a que continuaran con el beso.

-Menudo estúpido…- comentó Rose- va de ligón y no es más que un… un… subrayador amarillo fluorescente sin capucha…

Esto último lo dijo más gritando que como un comentario normal. Albus no sabría decir si lo hizo o no intencionadamente pero el comentario no pasó desapercibido. Scorpius escuchó el comentario de la Weasley entre todo el jaleo y dejó de besar a la chica, apartándola de un modo un tanto brusco dejándole la cara descompuesta por la rudeza del chico.

-¿¡Tienes algo que decir pecosa!- gritó Scorpius produciendo una oleada de risas de su casa. Los leones y las serpientes nunca se habían llevado bien. Siempre había habido disputas entre ambas casas, pero el odio que Rose y Scorpius se tenían era mayor que cualquiera. En general no era malos estudiantes, cada uno con sus manías y dificultades, pero solían respetar al resto de los compañeros. Eran buenos alumnos hasta que se les ponía cerca.

-¡Nada que te interese escuchar chiquitín!- Contestó Rose devolviendo el golpe.

Al mencionar la palabra chiquitín en un comedor lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas, todos interpretaron a la perfección a lo que Rose se refería. Scorpius sonrió maliciosamente y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento ágil de muñeca, hizo levitar un vaso lleno de té helado y, cuando digo helado es helado de verdad, lo acercó lentamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Esa Weasley lo había humillado delante de su casa y eso no lo hiba a dejar pasar.

-¡Cuidado Rose!- gritó Lily, pero ya era muy tarde, el vaso se vertió por completo sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Rose pudo notar cómo caía el agua helada por la cabeza, le empapaba el pelo y el uniforme y le congelaba hasta las ideas. Cerró los ojos lentamente y abrió la boca inhalando aire. Cogió una copa vacía y rápida como el rayo se dio la vuelta y la lanzó directamente a la mesa Slytherin. Gracias a su gran puntería, le dio a Scorpius en la frente, quien casi se cayó de culo de la fuerza del impacto. No le salió sangre pero si le saldría un enorme chichón. Scorpius se subió a la mesa de Slytherin y, con el orgullo herido y la frente colorada (más que el resto de su cara avergonzada)apuntó a la chica con su varita. Rose le imitó.

-Has cometido el peor error de tu vida Weasley…

Ahí comenzó el combate entre Rose y Scorpius.


	2. En el despacho

Rose no podía dejar de mirar cómo se movía la boca de la directora McGonagall, pero ello no significaba que escuchara lo que estaba diciendo. Llevaban más de dos horas en el despacho y a Rose le había dado tiempo a que su pelo volviera a ser pelo, no serpientes, y a que sus pecas dejaran de entonar villancicos cada vez que inspiraba y espiraba. Por su parte, el pelo de Scorpius había dejado de brillar, además, hacía más o menos quince minutos que había dejado de vomitar babosas. "_Algo irónico_" pensó Rose, ya que su padre le había contado una anécdota similar de cuando todavía iba a Hogwarts.

Rose, al principio, no dejaba de pensar en cómo repercutiría el incidente en su expediente académico y en lo que dirían sus padres. Pensándolo bien, habría dos reacciones si se enteraban sus padres: la de su madre (que si no está bien meterse en líos señorita, que si ese no era un uso adecuado de la magia, que ellos no la habían educado así… ) y la de su padre (que si había hecho muy bien en darle su merecido a ese Malfoy, seguramente tan cretino como su padre, que no tenía de que preocuparse, que él la defendería con su madre, que tenía lo que se merecía, que había hecho bien defendiendo a su familia y su honra…) Su padre, para esos aspectos, si concernía a los Malfoy , era muy _tiquismiquis_ con lo de la honra.

Dejando a parte lo que sus padres le dirían o dejaran de decir, al cabo de la primera hora, comenzó a pensar en maneras de matar a Scorpius, algo que solía hacer cuando lo veía por los pasillos o coincidían en las clases. "Meteré a ese estúpido, arrogante, narcisista, chulo, prepotente, hipócrita, mentiroso, cretino, en un caldero hirviendo, lo dejaré encerrado con millones y millones de duendecillos de Cornualles, o le ataré a un hipogrifo y le haré volar hasta el océano Atlántico, o le meteré la varita por…"

Mientras Rose seguía meditando, Scorpius estaba serenamente sentado, pensando en qué chica , de todas las que se lo proponían, escogería para darse el lote, y mantener su reputación de mujeriego y buen amante. Solía tener esa reputación, pero nunca había forzado a ninguna chica a hacer algo que no quisiera, insistía mucho, eso sí, pero no obligaba a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

Scorpius había estado varias veces en el despacho de la directora, y todas esas veces acompañado de la misma persona, Rose Weasley. No les habían expulsado ni habían tocado sus expedientes por ser hijos de quienes eran y por las buenas notas y la buena reputación que le daban al colegio. Siempre habían tenido conflictos, pero ese había sido el más gordo de todos.

Ambos estaban en sus propios mundos, cuando una frase les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Dadme vuestras varitas!- sentenció la directora.

…

..

.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron ambos a la vez- ¡ No puede estar hablando en serio!

-Dejad vuestras varitas sobre la mesa y marchaos a la clase que os toque.- Dejaron sus varitas con recelo mientras se miraban con odio. Si las miradas fulminaran ambos se habrían traspasado más de mil veces el cráneo desde mil perspectivas diferentes.- Creo que a ambos os toca cuidado de criaturas mágicas, id a la cabaña de Hagrid, e intentad no mataros por el camino…


	3. Rose tiene carácter

Scorpius y Rose bajaron las escaleras del despacho de Mc Gonagall para dirigirse directamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se reunían antes de todas las clases. En la clase anterior Hagrid les había advertido que no hacía falta llevar el libro, pues la clase sería más práctica.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya Weasley – recriminó Scorpius

-¿Mía?-respondió Rose- tu ibas a acabar en el despacho por méritos propios con el escándalo que estabas montando en el Gran Comedor…

-Sí, ya…

-Yo solo he sido una víctima de toda tu arrogancia y…

-Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia…

- Prepotencia…¿¡Qué!

-Ya me has oído, lo que te pasa es que quieres que yo te bese como besaba a esa chica

- He ahí una muestra de tu arrogancia, narcisismo, prepotencia…

-Vaya Weasley, veo que te deshaces en halagos…

- Te lo tienes muy creído Malfoy, crees que todas las chicas están por ti y no es la verdad ni de lejos

-Yo tengo admiradoras a montones Weasley, no como tú, que no tienes ni un solo pretendiente…

-Yo he tenido y tengo pretendientes – dijo esto en voz un poco más baja

-Ni si quiera has besado a nadie

- Pues sí listo – contestó sonrojándose

En ese momento estaban cerca de la cabaña de un montón de alumnos de su curso y Scorpius aprovechó, antes de acercarse más y poder ser vistos, para poner nerviosa a Rose. La cogió del brazo y la echó un poco hacia atrás. Se acercó a ella, no apartaban la mirada, sus narices se rozaban y sus labios casi se tocaban.

-Pero seguro que nadie te ha besado de verdad- susurró colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

**LO QUE SCORPIUS PENSABA QUE OCURRIRÍA**

_Rose se puso roja, tanto que no se sabía donde acababa la cara y empezaba el pelo. Cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él para acabar de unir sus labios. Scorpius se separó de repente y contempló la cara de Rose, con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta. _

_No pudo reprimir la risa, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a una Rose descompuesta y avergonzada._

**LO QUE DE VERDAD PASÓ **

Rose su puso muy roja por la cercanía del chico, quien se acercó un poco más para besarla. Pero Rose, guardando la compostura como su madre le había enseñado a hacer, le puso un dedo en los labios-dejando al Malfoy sorprendido- , le lanzó una mirada asesina y le dijo:

-Mira Malfoy, se que en secreto te mueres por mis huesos, que me deseas, y lo comprendo. Eres tan jodidamente estúpido que tienes esa maldita obsesión por conseguir lo que no puedes y nunca podrás tener, que te has encaprichado conmigo. Antes de dejarme besar por ti me clavo agujas en las uñas de los pies, me arranco las pestañas y dejo que me torture el de _Saw_. ¿Entendido?

Lo apartó y se encaminó hacia el grupo de alumnos que había en aglomerados cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del chico, suspiró aliviada de alejarse de él.

Scorpius se quedó parado un rato contemplando a la Weasley que lo acababa de dejar planchado hacía unos segundos , y preguntándose:

¿Quién es _Saw_?


	4. ¿Qué es Saw?

**Scorpius**

Cuando Scorpius llegó a la altura del resto del grupo, Rose ya se había colocado cerca de su primo Albus.

-Eh! tío – llamó a uno de sus compañeros de casa- ¿tú sabes lo que es Saw?

-¿En qué contexto?-preguntó

- Me parece que tiene que ver con algo de torturas y tal…

-¡Ah! Ya se… mi hermana me habló de ello, es una saga de películas muggles donde torturan a gente, le arrancan el pelo, la boca y cosas así…

- Qué mal ¿no? – Scorpius no entendía la manía que tenían los muggles por verse unos a otros arrancándose miembros y llenándolo todo de sangre y vísceras…

…..

**Rose**

Cuando llegó a la altura de Albus este le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal con McGoncagall?

-Bien, no es la primera vez que estamos en ese despacho, desconecté y mientras McGonagall hablaba solo oía un pitido en mi cabeza.

Ambos primos rieron y, de repente, Albus pareció acordarse de algo:

- No sé si te acordabas esta mañana mientras lanzabas hechizos a Scorpius, pero hoy…

-¡EL CORREO!

-Sí, no pasa nada, he guardado el tuyo y he leído el mío, entre hechizo y hechizo...

-Podrías haberme ayudado con _ese_ en vez de estar leyendo el correo…

-No necesitabas mi ayuda, lo sabes…

-Puede que no para ganarle, pero tu te sabes muchos más hechizos para dejar en ridículo que yo

-¿Quién me asegura que si te los enseño no los utilizarás contra mi?

-Soy un ángel, me porto muy bien contigo

-Claro, como aquella vez que le conté a tu amigo muggle que te habías hecho pis en la cama y durante todo el segundo curso no hiciste más que llenarme las cenas de laxante.

-Los magos no lo consideraban como una poción, creían que era una medicina muggle y me la dejaron traer…

Rose se giró y vio a Scorpius hablando con un compañero de su casa. No supo porqué pero se quedó embobada mirando cómo se estremecía el chico.

Albus se encargó de sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Por cierto… ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado con Teddy?

-No me digas que ha vuelto a romper con Victorie, sería la décima vez desde que llevan juntos…

-No seas exagerada, sería la séptima como mucho… No, la verdad es que no, están mejor que nunca… Podría estar embarazada.

- ¡Qué bien, me alegro por ellos! Pero no quiero pensar como estará el tío sabiendo que es oficial que _alguien_ ha _tocado_ a su hija.

Rose y Albus rieron imaginándose a Teddy corriendo, siendo perseguido por Bill.

…

…..

….

-Bien chicos- comenzó Hagrid- hoy nos introduciremos en el Bosque prohibido para observar a ciertas criaturas comportarse en su hábitat natural. Por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosos de no perdernos; el Bosque prohibido es muy grande y peligroso, así que nos pondremos por parejas- Rose y Albus se miraron- pero de diferentes casas, para fomentar la unión entre leones y serpientes. ¿De acuerdo?

Rose miró a la gente de Slyterin, sopesando todas las opciones, hasta que se detuvo en una que le convenciera. Se fijó en María, una chica de Slytherin con la que se llevaba más o menos bien y con la que solía hacer los trabajos en los que les obligaban a hacer por parejas. La chica, bajita, pelo rubio platino y ojos negros, se acercó con timidez a Rose.

-Rose… me preguntaba… si… podría hacer este trabajo…

-Sí no te preocupes María, no hay problema, yo también…

-Gracias Rose, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-¿Molestarme? Qué va mujer pero si…

-Muchas gracias de verdad- y se fue corriendo al lado de Albus (rojo de la vergüenza) dejando plantada a Rose.

-Bueno Weasley, parece que eres mi única opción… -dijo una voz muy conocida para la pelirroja.

Rose se dio la vuelta y vio a Scorpius Malfoy plantado frente a ella.


	5. Por tu culpa  Torpe

Perdón por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo cap. Pero entre los exámenes, la vagancia, como conocí a vuestra madre, la vagancia, escribir otro fic que tengo entre manos, la vagancia, subir y colocar los adornos de Navidad y la vagancia… no he podido subir…

Espero volver a subir más de seguido

=)

Y por si no lo hago, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS

Rose y Scorpius se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo al resto de alumnos. Iban los últimos, discutiendo como siempre.

-Eres insoportable Malfoy

-Soy rematadamente irresistible – dijo acariciándose el pelo de manera exagerada y guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Rose respondió con cara de asco- y tú pequeña pelirroja caerás a los pies del basilisco del amor

- Primero, ¿no te referirás a ti mismo cómo basilisco del amor, verdad? Y segundo, los basiliscos no tienen pies…

Conforme se adentraban al bosque estaba más oscuro y costaba más diferenciar al grupo de alumnos que caminaba frente a ellos.

-Eres la persona más aburrida que he conocido en toda mi vida

- Y tú eres el chico más arrogante …

-guapo

-…narcisista…

-apuesto

-…estúpido…

-elegAN!...

Scorpius no pudo acabar de decir lo que estaba diciendo porque se había tropezado con una raíz y se había caído rodando un par de metros cuesta abajo hasta que fue parado por un tronco.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Torpe! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rose bajando como pudo por la cuesta- tú si que eres el chico más torpe que conozco

Pero cuando Rose se estaba acercando a todo correr se tropezó con una piedra y cayó justo encima de Scorpius. Sus narices quedaron a pocos centímetros. Sus alientos chocaba y cada uno estaba perdido en la mirada del otro: él en los ojos azules como el mar de ella y ella en los ojos grises de él. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, empezaron a acercarse y…

Un Duendecillo de Cornualles salió volando y cogió tan fuerte de los pelos a Rose que la lanzó hacia atrás un par de metros. Scorpius, que se había puesto en pié, comenzó a reírse cuando vio como Rose se frotaba la parte de la cabeza que había impactado contra el suelo. En ese momento el Duendecillo de Cornualles se dio la vuelta y voló justo frente a la cara de Scorpius quien empezó a intentar darle. El duendecillo se metió por su camisa y luego por los pantalones, que se le cayeron y se le quedaron a la altura de los tobillos. Scorpius intentó cogerlo, pero se tropezó con sus pantalones y cayó de bruces cuan largo era sobre el húmedo suelo. Ahora la que reía era Rose.

Scorpius se levantó y se abrochó lo más rápido que pudo los pantalones.

-JA-JA-JA!, ríete todo lo que quieras pelirroja, pero no es a mí a quien casi arrancan el pelo

-Sí claro , lo que tu digas Malfoy… por cierto, lo que te ha pasado…- comentó señalando con su cabeza a su entrepierna- dirás que es por el frio ¿no?

-Esta me las vas a pagar Weasley

-Un momento- Rose se acababa de dar cuenta de algo

- Oh, mierda – Scorpius se acababa de dar cuenta del mismo detalle

-¡NOS HEMOS PERDIDO!- gritaron ambos al unísono- ¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA WEASLEY/MALFOY!

ROSE: -¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA MALFOY, SI NO TE HUBIERAS TROPEZADO POR HACER EL MONGOLO NO ESTARÍAMOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN! ¡ENCIMA ESTAMOS SIN VARITAS, YA ME DIRÁS COMO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡ENCIMA ES EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO, QUE ES OSCURO Y ESTÁ PROHIBIDO, NO PODEMOS ESTAR SIN PRESENCIA DE UN PROFESOR! ¡MALFOY TENÍAS QUE SER…! ¡POR TU CULPA!

SCORPIUS: -¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA WEASLEY, TÚ ERES LA CAUSANTE DE TODO VACA PELIRROJA! ¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS ENTROMETIDO EN EL GRAN COMEDOR, AHORA TENDRÍAMOS POR LO MENOS VARITAS! ¡ SI ME HUBIERA PERDIDO CON UNA TÍA BUENA, PERO CON ROSE WEASLEY! ¡ESTOY CON ROSE WEASLEY EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, SIN VARITA Y SIN COMIDA, SIN INTERNEEEEET…! ¡POR TU CULPA!

En ese momento dejaron de discutir. Un ruido les había sobresaltado. Miraron hacia la oscuridad que se extendía ante ellos y vieron como unos enormes ojos amarillos les contemplaban.

-¿Corremos?-preguntó Rose

-Corremos


End file.
